1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp with a heat sink assembly having heat pipes for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
LED (light emitting diode) lamps are highly energy efficient electrical light sources, and are increasingly being considered for indoor or outdoor lighting purposes. In order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs is often incorporated into a signal lamp, which can lead to significant problems of overheating.
Conventionally, an LED lamp comprises a cylindrical body functioning as a heat sink, a plurality of LEDs mounted on an outer wall of the body and a transparent envelope mounted around a periphery of the body of the LED lamp and forming an enclosed housing for the LED lamp. When the plurality of LEDs is activated at the same time, a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp is resulted. Heat generated by the LEDs is accumulated in the enclosed housing formed by the envelope; thus, operation of the LED lamps has a problem of instability because of the rapid buildup of heat. Consequently, the light from the LED lamp often flickers, which degrades the quality of the illumination. Furthermore, the LED lamp is used in a high heat state for a long time and the life time thereof is consequently shortened.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.